DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Cancer treatment and prevention are rapidly changing areas. Although primary care physicians are involved in both screening and long-term follow-up, information on the newest developments in treatment and prevention are not easily available to primary care physicians in a format that is applicable to their daily practice. The CIX meeting will provide a unique forum for the exchange of information between nationally known cancer experts and primary care physicians. The purpose of this conference is to: (1) provide current information and new developments in treatment, prevention, screening, palliation and long-term care as they are relevant to the primary care physician; (2) increase the awareness and participation of the primary care physician in cancer prevention research; and (3) to promote an understanding of the role of both heredity and environment in oncogenesis and the implications of these factors for cancer screening. The main objectives for the conference are: (1) to provide a forum for the presentation of new developments in the areas of cancer screening, prevention, symptom management and palliation, and long-term care of survivors; (2) to provide a stimulating and enjoyable educational experience for primary care physicians, with enough variety and breadth of cancer-related issues to attract new and repeat attendees; (3) to promote an understanding of the interaction between heredity and environment in oncogenesis so that the non-specialist can place new scientific information regarding genetics, risk factors and screening into a valid framework of understanding and convey this information to their patients; and (4) to encourage the collaboration between primary care physicians and oncology researchers in the design and performance of cancer prevention and control research.